Warm Bodies: New Age of Radioactive
by Jewel66
Summary: Julia got caught in living a life on her own in an apocalypse infeasted world. No one is to be trusted and with a machine gun at Julia's side, she'll have to defend herself till the end. Who will she meet and how will she survive? Join Julia on her quest to get from Texas to where ever she ends up?
1. Chapter 1

Six long years passed since the cure for zombies been found, however love isn't as strong as it was. The people who were zombies at one time changed back into their undead selves. Mankind wasn't ready for the sudden insanity. I originally grew up and lived in New York, currently living in the middle of nowhere in Texas. My parents and I were going on a drive that led to a downhill trip. Mother died from being attacked at the crack of dawn by boneys. My father, later on the way to where ever we could get away, died from an infected zombie bite. My brother, Lance, and I were the only survivors till a pack of zombies attacked us. Lance took the bullet and helped me get away but the sacrifice that he made got him killed. I'm scared and don't know where to go; or who to trust. With my blonde hair in a bun, bangs in a clip, blue skinny jeans, red shirt with a hoodie of blue covering it, converse on my feet, and little supplies at hand; I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. Whatever happens to me, I just know I'm alone…

Or I thought I was.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was making my way through Dallas, Texas; I found supplies that I could use later in life. Cans of food that won't spoil, a lighter, two first aid kits, extra bullets for my small machine gun, Lance, found for me to use before he died; and some dollar bills. Ok, so we won't need money at a time like this but if I survive and the human race is reborn again; we'll need money. Well, I guess we wouldn't if the human race decides not too but that's not the point. Oh, I also found some gasoline for the mustang car I found a few weeks back. It's been about 3 months away from home and yet, I have this feeling that I have to go back home to NYC. No, I'm going to San Diego, CA before anything. The west coast hasn't been infected yet and all people, like me, are making their way to CA.

However, zombie are much smarter than before. They can also run faster and act more humanlike then dead. And don't get me started on boneys, between zombies and boneys; I rather fight with a zombie then a boney. I mean zombies are hard to kill but boneys take a hell lot longer to kill. One shot doesn't kill them like how a zombie will die, also a zombie can bleed out. Boneys don't bleed or show any feeling, they just want to eat you or have you dead.

As thinking about the thoughts of boneys and zombie, I got startled by a small family. "Hello, miss?" I turn and point my gun at a young boy, "No, please. Don't shoot. I'm friendly, I won't hurt you." I put my gun a little lower near the ground, "Your name?" I asked, "Manny, my family and I thought to be the only living people in all of Dallas." I put my gun down away from Manny and was silent. "Where is your family?" "I'll show you." Manny started to come near me to take my hand, I flinched away. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt or take anything from you." I nod slowly, trying to understand the young pudgy speckled face kid. "Oh, I'm fourteen by the way." I nod and follow Manny.

We go under a bridge and into a small cave that was probably an old sewer drain. "Almost there." Manny voice echoed in the metal drain. "Why done in here?" "Well since we live in Texas and there are tornados now and again, why not?" "So, you want my name?" "That would be nice." I did a small smirk and answered, "Julia." "Pretty name, pretty girl." I blushed then shook my head before the light of the end of the tunnel couldn't show what my feelings. We get of the tunnel to my surprise a small underground city was. "This is the new Dallas, Texas. It's safer and hard for zombies or boneys to have our sent. We only go up to the surface to collect supplies. "Fascinating, are other cities doing this?" "We're passing about this project out for other cities, towns, and even other countries to live together." "Peacefully?" "Well, yeah. We all agree on one thing. One thing alone too." "Which would be?" Manny stopped, "To survive and live in peace." I nod and follow Manny into different tunnels. We reach his families small ally tunnel and go inside a small room.

Sitting down on a couch, waiting for Manny to get his mother from her room, I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling. Something that I can't exactly figure out or understand. Suddenly, darkness was all I found around me. Was I dead? No, just asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from the sound of glasses or dishes being moved. Sitting up, I find a lady whose skinny to the bone, red braided hair, and pale. An Irish family, I'm living with. "Ah, you're awake. Good." "How long…" "Three days you were asleep right there on the couch. I hope you don't mind that I put your belongings into another room. Your room. We didn't go through your treasures." I looked at the lady, "You are very kind." "Oh Sweetie, it's no trouble. You're probably wondering about food and where to next?" "Well, actually I was on my way to San Diego." Moving a pot onto a shelf, "Ah, you don't say. The safe land." "Indeed." "Well, you will want to go and talk to our leader here in Dallas, Texas." "Where is he…?" "Located? Down towards the end of the 145 tunnel. Manny will show you where it is." I nod and pick up a bowl, "Oh, you don't need to help with the dishes." I looked up at the emerald green eyed lady and nodded, "You speak very little, that's alright. Go into your room and pack. There are new clothes for you as well." "Thank you." I go up some stairs and into a room where my belongings were.

Manny's footsteps were loud, running up the stairs. "Julia! You're awake!" I turn and find Manny at my door, panting. "Hi, Manny." "Is it true that you're leaving?" "I am, could you take me to tunnel 145?" "But why?" "San Diego is a safe zone and I want to there before it turns out bad." Manny's face was sad, "Don't be sad, if I survive and things turn back to normal, I'll visit." Manny smiled, "I found something for you from the surface." Manny came over to the end of the bed and set down a small bottle of glitter blue nail polish. "Oh, how pretty. Thank you." I smile and stand up, putting my pack on. "Mama, has food for you." "For the journey?" "Yes, let's get going."

We reach tunnel 145 in less than 30 minutes from Manny's tunnel. "So, um. Yeah, this is goodbye." I said, starting to walk through the tunnel. "Wait…" Manny voice echoed in the tunnel, feeling a small body cling on the side of me. I hug Manny and hand him keys. "These keys go to a mustang that's about 20 miles away from Dallas, on the surface. Take any parts you want." Manny smiled and walked away, "Be safe." "I shall." I wave as I turn back around and walk towards a door. I open it and go inside.

There, a desk with a lady was waiting; typing away on an old typewriter. She seemed to know what she was doing and didn't make one mistake. "Excuse me, I'm here to see your…" "The leader of Dallas, take a seat." The lady said, standing up to go into a different office room. I went to a seat and waited for only about 3 minutes; lady came back out and told me to go through the door on the left. I did so and closed the door. Finding a man who looked kind of like the mayor from the movie _The Nightmare before Christmas. _"You're here to see me about something?" "Yes, sir. I would like to leave this underground city of Dallas to reach San Diego, CA." The man looked at me with disbelief eyes, "You're away that the west is a safe zone for now, correct?" "Yes." "I suggest you stay here and start a new life here but you're not interested." The man took out a passport stamp, "You're passport?" I quickly go into my bag and was lucky to have that with me, since it's my only identification at this time. He stamped my passport and gave it back to me. "To get to San Diego from here, you'll be wanting to head west on Main Street towards South Field Street, from there keep going straight. You'll hit New Mexico and Arizona." I stand up, "Thank you."

Getting out of the underground city was easier than getting in, it was a dark night when I reach the outside world. Warm night though. I start walking down Main Street, luckily the moon was bright and shinning down on me. I didn't have to get a flashlight out. You're probably wondering all I have in my pack, well most are "just in case" or trading items. But here's what I have:

-sewing kit

-2 first aid

-medicine

-rope

-gasoline

- money

-passport

-cellphone (not in use)

-notepad

-2 pens

-flashlight

-batteries

-hair brush

-2 pairs of clothes

-2 pairs of shoes

-shampoo (the no water needed type)

-bullets (for my machinegun)

-toothbrush

-food (that Manny's mom gave me)

-canteen

-picture of my family

-teddy bear

-blanket

-lighter

Interesting how I can keep all the items in one backpack, it's not even heavy too. Anyways, New Mexico is coming up. I'll be there in about two days at least if I wake up early enough. No, actually since I was asleep for 3 days; I'm like a bottle rocket. I'm wide awake, I'll be there in New Mexico in maybe a day. Then, Arizona. Ick, I hate Arizona; it's nothing but hot weather and sandy deserts. Then again, New Mexico is no different; two places I haven't been in but am willing to get there since there's a safety base there in San Diego, there I'll live my life and maybe become a zombie killer. I hate the feeling of our own kind that are man eating but I guess you have no choice. What about boneys, I guess they're zombies too that are really depressing and don't give a crap about you. As I was walking through the night, I could have sworn that I felt the feeling of someone following me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, I reached Phoenix." I said, panting from the drying heat wave to where you couldn't even spit. I sit down on a rock, near a small canyon and started to drink my water from the canteen Lance gave me. Thinking about my family made me start to tear up, I didn't even notice the tears at first. "Julia, you don't need to cry. There's no time." I stand up and start walking into the city of Phoenix, quiet and empty like. I said nothing and noticed a lot of the buildings were covered in sand. Broken and dusty with sand, it looked fresh too. "What on earth? Why is there so much sand?" I looked around the city as I was figuring out how to get out the city, to get to San Diego.

Finding the highway finally, I heard a giant crack of thunder. I turned around and see this giant cloud of red creeping over the city. "What the hell is that?" Rumbles of thunder were heard as the red cloud continued to cover the city. It was like a giant red blanket. As I was walking on the highway, I couldn't help but look back and notice that this storm thing was coming up fast behind me. I suddenly remembered what Lance told me about storms. Sand storm.

Running as fast as I could, trying to find a place on the highway to cover myself from the storm, I managed to find a blue Ford truck. I went to the truck and tried to open the door. The door was locked, "Crap! I have to open the car the hard way. On the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned my head to find a zombie inching towards me. He probably was hiding under a car near the truck I wanted to open. The zombie made a moaning noise and didn't seem scared of the dust storm. I quickly took my machine gun and started shooting at him.

The body fell and was dead, like never coming back dead, but I looked in front of me and found more zombies. Men, woman, children, even pets. I gasped and started do a mad shoot out, giving everything I had. "I came this close to San Diego, I'm not going to die here." I quickly turned to see how fast the storm was coming, "Maybe 10 minutes till it hits here." I noticed a yellow Fiat up ahead that had a door opened. Swiftly making my way to the car, shooting all around me.

I made my way to the Fiat and quickly closed the door, zombies were starting to cover the car and banging on the window. "Please, windows don't break. Not yet." I said, as I was trying to get the wires of the car to work. Lance taught me a few things for life incase if I was alone, like how I am now. The car made the starting up noise, I sat up in the driver's seat and stamped on the gas pedal. The Fiat zoomed away, zombies covering the car, making it hard to see but I was able to shake them off. Most of them anyways, one teenager looking zombie was on the roof and managed to break a window. Maneuvering around cars, trucks, and bodies (dead and half alive); I had to multitask to get my small machine gun up and pointing at the guy. "You….are….mine." The guy said, starting to move himself towards me. I managed to weave and did a sharp turn, making the car spin out.

As we were spinning, I pointed the gun at the zombified teen and pulled my trigger. Blood splattered everywhere as the car crashed into the metal divider of the highway. At first, I felt dizzy and in pain, darkness started to close in on me as I heard the wind howl and the storm surrounded the car.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to darkness. Night has fall upon me. I looked around and saw the dead zombie body sitting there. Blood was on him, part of the car, and me. "Is the storm gone?" I asked, opening the car door slowly. The night was cool and clear. I went to my pack and felt around for my flashlight. I took it out and turned it on, "Great, I have to change clothes. Oh well, it was slowing me down alittle bit and I'll have alittle more room in my pack. I looked around for incase zombies or boneys were around, no one there. I took off the clothes that were infested with blood and put them on the ground. Getting into a new outfit felt better. Green _TMNT_ shirt, blue soft skinny jeans, white ankle socks inside of my black boots. I took out a new hoodie too, that was _Assassin's Creed_, and set it on the car near my flashlight. Taking out my dry shampoo, it's a weird shampoo that doesn't need water, I started to wash my hair. "Aw, the blue is washing out. I need new hair dye. Maybe in San Diego, I'll find some dye." I said, rinsing my hair off with some water from my canteen. I flipped my head up and squeezed the water out. Putting my hair back up into a bun, I decided to do a braided bun instead of a normal bun. I did so and noticed my shampoo was out, "Well, at least I used the last of it to get the blood off."

I looked around and set the bottle of dry shampoo on my old bloody clothes, taking my _Assassin's Creed _hoodie, I put it on and zipped it up. Putting the flashlight in my mouth to see what else was in my pack, I took out things I could get rid of. Food, lighter, and a gasoline tank were set out. I started eating while I was pouring some gasoline on my old bloody clothes and the shampoo bottle, then used the rest of the gas for the Fiat yellow car. I, then, finished my food and saved some pieces of the leftover food back into the pack of mine. I went into the car, noticing the body and dragging it out onto the pile as well, then slowly drove a few feet away from the pile of things, got out of the running car, and took my lighter. I light the pile on fire, watching the fire explode and burn on the highway. Running back to the car, I get in and drove away. In the mirrors, I could see the fire burn bright but smaller as I drive away.

"San Diego, here I come." I said, moving my pack and gun into the passenger seat where the zombie body was. Sleep would have to wait but at least I was safe and I was on the move to San Diego. I just hope it wasn't controlled by zombies or boneys.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 5 pm, I reached the city of San Diego. Thank the Lord, I made it in one piece. The yellow Fiat ran out of gas, again, which didn't matter I made it to the city and that's all what mattered. I got out of the car and looked around. Crumbled buildings and debris everywhere, broken glass from windows blanketed the roads. Fire seemed to burn the city or parts of buildings. "What on earth happened here?" asking myself as a feeling of nervous terror started to grow in my stomach. I could just see a worn out, abandoned city with no living thing. Walking towards a large building near the bay. The San Diego convention center. The giant glass ceiling of the building was shattered. Cars and trucks were piled into each other and parts of the convention center. I found the Marriott hotel next door and squeezed myself into the old building.

With my flashlight on, I managed to find stairs and find the main floor. There was a Starbucks with food still in the glass case. I wacked my flashlight against the glass and broke it. Pulling out food, that was still fresh, I put it into my pack. As I zipped up my bag, I heard a noise. Noise of footsteps, large loud running footsteps. I scramble to my feet and starting looking for a hiding place. I found more stairs and started to go up. The footsteps were forming louder and louder, echoing in the empty building.

Running to where two chairs were, I squeezed my body behind a chair and waited. I turned off the flashlight and was silent. I could only see two figures walking slowing around, from the stairs. "I could have sworn I heard noise and saw a light go up here." A voice said, "Well, whoever it was, we scared it off. Probably because of your shoes." "Shut up." Both were boys, maybe around sixteen. As I was silently was twisting my body to get more comfortable, my flashlight slipped out of my hand and rolled into a corner. I gasped and closed my eyes as the two came walking to my flashlight. "What do we have here?" One of the boys said, picking up my only source of light. The boy turned it on and shined the light at the chairs, I waited and was quiet.

The light was away from me as the boy walked away with it, I could only make out what the boy looked like a little bit. Black hair, pale skin, black ripped up at the knee pants with a purple shirt, and black converse it looked like. Couldn't tell the eye color or what the face of the boy was but he defiantly was sixteen. As the emo like boy walked away, I was on guard for the other one. I suddenly felt and hand pulling my left leg. I screamed as I was being dragged away from the chair. The flashlight was shining down on me, making it hard to see. "Who are you and why are you in our home!?" The other boy asked me, pinning me down. "Please, don't hurt me!" I kept screaming and trying to squirm away. The boy held me tighter down on the ground, "Answer me!" "Yuri, stop. Let her go." The emo looking boy said, putting down the flashlight and pushing his friend off me.

"Are you ok?" I coughed and started sliding away from the boys, quickly taking my flashlight with me. "Please, go away." "Go away, what the hell. Girl, you're in our house." "Yuri, shush." The emo boy came over to me and looked at me, "It's ok, I won't hurt you." The boy gave me his hand, I could see a lip piercing and blue eyes looking at me. I hesitated at first but took the boy's hand. Interesting how his hand wasn't warm like a normal human, it was hot like an ember. I stood up and took my hand away, "Thank you." Suddenly a roar came out of nowhere. "Alright, boneys." Yuri said, getting out his Jericho 941 from his pocket. Yuri was the same height of the emo boy but was in total different clothing. Tan skin, brown hair that looks like its partly dyed green, brown eyes; all wrapped up in a black hoodie with yellow flannel over it, faded blue pants with splatter of black on them, and tan boots. On a belt loop was hanging a black headband with some type of metal plate on it. It looked like one of those Naruto headbands but I couldn't tell. "Grim, get the girl out of here." "Right." Grim took my hand, "Follow me." I nod as we go around three boneys. One swiped at me but Grim bashed the boneys's head into the wall. We ran down the stairs, Yuri behind us shooting every which way.

At the end of the stairs more boneys met up with us. I quickly sprang into action and started shooting at them with my machine gun. Grim went to an outside doorway and waited for Yuri and I to get a good break in the action. Yuri led the way down flights of stairs, hundreds of boneys were coming up behind us. "Grim get the boat ready, hurry." "Aye, sir." Grim said in a smart ass tone. There was a small motor boat in the San Diego bay that Grim was trying to start. Yuri and I kept shooting more and more boneys till Grim was ready. "Now!" Grim yelled, starting the boat away from the dock. "Meet you at the Hilton." Yuri said, starting to run towards an old Hilton hotel building; shooting at every dead black skeleton like body. I was in front of Yuri, climbing up on a metal balcony, looking down at the water.

"Jump!" Grim said, I looked at Yuri then at Grim; I gulped at I jumped down into the bay. Two boneys followed me in but weren't able to swim like how I could. Yuri went after me and followed me to the boat where Grim helped us in. Boneys screamed at us and watched us leave the land out into the ocean. Both boys laughed, as we were going out towards the open ocean. "So, you know our names, what's yours?" Grim asked, letting Yuri take control of the boat. "My name is Julia and I am from New York City." I started out, telling both boys my story about who I was and why I came to San Diego in the first place. From there, we learned enough information about us that binded us to be friends; or until the full transformation for the boys is complete. Both boys, Grim and Yuri, got scratched by zombies when trying to escape from downtown San Diego. They're going to be zombies and I'm not sure when.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days went by and the boys were getting edgy with each other. Yuri in a pissy mood and Grim in an agitated mood; annoyed with everything Yuri does. I, on the other hand, was quiet and tried to stay out of the fight. I wanted to attention with two half zombie boys. Half zombie you ask? Well, from what the boys told me in their story, it seems like they are half a zombie then a whole one.

Their story begins a few months ago, the boys were at the San Diego convention center for a special convention called Comic con. They told me that you dress up as your favorite character from TV shows, movies, books, etc. Cosplay is what they called the dress up part, which I heard of. They were hanging out on the lawn near the docks, enjoying the sunshine before going into the con; where it was getting more and more crowded the more they waited. As they waited, Yuri and Grim heard screams and saw people run out of the con. Obviously, both boys were confused and went to go see what's happening. To what they found, people were getting bitten by undead ones and boneys were scattered all around. Fire was around the convention center. Panic and insanity was spreading. Bodies on the ground, dead with blood spilling out, or alive becoming an undead soldier to the human race. They boys were confused but mortified to what their eyes are watching. They started out of the convention center, running into the street. They ran down towards the lawn they were chilling at a few minutes before they came to see the commotion. As they were running, two military guys, who were on the thin line of death, gave them the gun (that Yuri has now) and a giant ax (that Grim lost in a losing battle).

Both boys had there weapon and was ready to fight off any boney or zombie that came at them, however, Grim was the first to get attack and scratched by a boney. Not to mention, Grim lost his ax when chopping the boneys head off but that's how he got scratched. Yuri kept firing but unfortunately, he ran out of bullets. Yuri was bitten by a zombie. Yuri's bite is located on his wrist where it scabbed over and now a faded scar. Grim's scratch is located on his forehead but is not noticeable; and no it's not like _Harry Potter_'s scar. Since then, both boys have been slowly going through changes of zombie teen life. Yuri is turning faster into one of the undead monsters then Grim but if both boys hold on, we could possibly get a cure for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere near a part of Mexico, we find a huge dock yard where boats were. Not to mention its night time where the boneys feed at that time. I'm not sure why boneys come out more often during night then day but that's what the studies showed before all humanity died out. Well most of it anyways. "Let's dock here." Grim said, getting the rope to tie the boat. Yuri steered right into the wooden creaky dock, making a cracking noise. "Hey! Dude, shhh!" Grim snapped in a whisper at his friend, "Oh, shut up!" Yuri snapped back. The boys started to bicker in whispers to where I grabbed both boy's heads and crashed them into each other. "Ow! What the f*ck!" Yuri said, looking at me; Grim was silent but I could see too he was asking that same thing. "Both of you stop fighting, I'm tired of it. Clearly we, all, need food. Let's go find some, k?" I said, getting out of the boat.

After a few hours of walking around and finding nothing for the boys to eat; the boys started to fight again to where I exploded in their faces with foul language. Yuri's face was speechless and Grim understood. "Geez, you didn't need to yell at us." Yuri said, picking up his gun, "Enough, Yuri. She has a point. We're hungry and want flesh." Grim said, Yuri rolls his eyes. We continue walking around an unknown Mexican town, seeing broken buildings and bodies decaying. "You don't think any zombies are around?" "I don't think so but be on alert." Grim said; we walk over a fallen tree and find a small rundown store. "Hey, look at this." Yuri said, running over to the store and pushing himself inside the entrance. Grim and I followed after Yuri, "Julia, we need your flashlight." I quickly go through my pack and find my light, turning it on and looking around. "One of these small food stand type things." I said, moving a cobweb away from my face. A moment past, I found food. Cans of beans, tomato, and other veggies; flakey tortillas too.

"How is it, Julia?" "Its fine, wish the tortillas weren't stale but I'll take it. I wish that you…" "Hey, shhh. Quiet!" Yuri said, looking through a small opening between two wooden boards. "What is it?" Grim asked going over to his friend, I was quietly finishing my mean and listening. A large growl came loud from the boards outside the shack thing we were in, I looked at the boys; Grim put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodded and was, I turned off my flash light and could a shadow looming outside. The roars of this monster thing was big and loud, more and more roars were surrounding the shack till it was quiet. Grim and Yuri moved slowly towards me and crotched down. "Hand me your gun." Grim whispered, I did so and waited.

A loud bang hit a side of the food shack, boards of wood started to break. All sides of the one small building was going to break and fall on top of us. Yuri and Grim started shooting at whatever was attacking us, I closed my eyes and covered myself in a corner. Right outside to where I was, I could see what was attacking us. Boneys and zombies, apparently working together to get something. But what do they want? I mean they don't eat human food, they eat other zombies (sometimes) or humans. Wait, I'm a human. They smell me! They're after me. I back away from the corner and look at Grim, Yuri saw what I was telling Grim in my eyes. Both boys nodded and started running, with guns in hand shooting, out of the shack. I took my lighter and the last gasoline tank and quickly pours the flammable liquid around the place. Taking out the teddy bear, blanket, rope, cellphone, a pen, and a tooth brush all-round the room. The reason why is that they smell like me and also, as much as I don't mind carrying them; they need to go. I turn the switch to the lighter and light the place on fire. Zombies and boneys ran into the burning place since the smell of my human odor was strong smelling. I sneaked out a small broken part of board and ran away from the burning shack. I found Grim and Yuri standing on a hill, their eyes big and worried.

I climbed up the hill to the boys, "Julia? How the hell did you do that?" Grim asked, handing me my gun. "Oh, just took a few useless items and a tank of gasoline, use a lighter and there you go. Fire." "Smart girl." Yuri said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, let's get out of here." "I saw a sign that said Mexico City. It's about eighty nine hours if we walk." Yuri said, "That's not a bad idea, Yuri. Maybe we can find some food." "You mean humans?" I said, in a joking tone. "Right." We start down a dirt path and onto a high way. To Mexico City, we're off.


	9. Chapter 9

About 42 hours later of walking, Yuri kept talking about how if he had a PPSH-41 submachine gun and how he would kill all the boneys and zombies in an instance. Grim was quiet the whole time, probably spacing into his own world or something. I, on the other hand, fell to my knees and held my throat. Gasping and wheezing for air, Grim rushed to my aid. "Julia? What's wrong?" I continued to cough to no end, Grim panicked and started going through my pack for the canteen. He finds it and hands it to me, I take some sips of water till there was no more water; breathing slowly. "Julia?" "I'm alright, let's keep going." Yuri came back from walking up the road, "No can do, we have to stop here for the night." I stand up and look at Yuri, "Why?" "Well, one we've been walking for about two days with no food and two, you need sleep." I roll my eyes, "I'm alright, really." I said, starting to walk but trip over my shoe. Grim sprang into action and caught me, "It's decided." Yuri said, starting to make a small bond fire out of some sticks he kept picking up as we were walking.

As the night progressed, I was asleep but moaning every few minutes in pain. "What do you think is wrong with her?" "I'm not sure, dude." "Go see if she's ok, she seems to like you more then I." Yuri said, taking a piece of old scone out of my pack. "Dude, don't go into her belongings." "Um, I'm hungry and there's scones for you and her; chill." Grim rolls his eyes and crawls over to me, he gently puts a hand on my forehead and notices I have a fever. "Dude, she's burning up." "It's you. You're a hot zombie." "No, seriously." Yuri made a face of disbelief and came over to him and I. Yuri lightly touched my forehead with two fingers, his facial expression went from 'you're bluffing' to 'oh my god you're not kidding'; "What should we do?" "We need to take her to Mexico City to save her." "Uh, alright…" Yuri said, picking up my pack and getting the fire out. Grim picked me up and started walking.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in a hotel room that was in better shape than other places I slept in. "God, why is it so cold in here?" "Aw, so sick sleeping beauty is awake." Yuri said, coming out from being under a bed across from me. "What the hell are you doing under there, Yuri?" "Cause, there's no other place to sleep in and also, it's much darker under there then on top." I look at him and roll my eyes, "Where's Grim?" "He's coming." "From?" "Well, you'll see." "I don't understand." Yuri looked at me and set a black tank with gold writing on it, black skinny jeans, black steel toe boots, and my gun on the bed. "Get dressed, we're gonna meet up with Grim since he's taking too long." I look at Yuri and nod.

As I finished getting dressed, I noticed that my hair had red in it where my blue streak was. "Hey, what happened to my blue?" "You need to have red in your hair." Yuri said, walking out the door. "What, I don't understand. Yuri, what the f*ck is going on?" Yuri turned around and looked straight into my eyes; "We made it to Mexico City and found a huge gang." "A gang?" "Yes, they called themselves the blood fighters. Men, woman, and children all work together. The leader is named Shawn, he and some others found us. You were ill and wanted to help you or at least his son, Axel, wanted to save you." "Did they figure out that you're zombies?" "No, we're too human looking that unless we say something or show signs of zombie activity, we're safe. Keep quiet about it." "Anything else I need to know about this place?" "The red was put in your hair cause you're part of the gang and also, one of the girls of the gang noticed that dyed piece of hair." "I meant about the Blood Gang?" "Oh right, well there's about a thousand of people here in this one hotel since it's a great place for people to live and trade. What they do is not only trade, they also fight to keep the human race alive." "Fight?" I asked wanting to know what they kill; "You know boneys, zombies…" "Ah, course." Yuri turned a corner and then hit the elevator button. "Anything else?" "Well, you were out for three days of sickness. Axel took care of you since he's a doctor but he knows how to fight with a machine gun at hand." "What about Grim?" We go into the elevator, "Grim has been busy with Shawn, talking about how to stop the problem with humans turning into zombies, zombies turning into boneys, etc." "So, we have the answer?" "We do." Yuri said, stepping out of the elevator and looking out off a balcony. I walk over and see what he's looking at. Men, woman, and children were all over the place; it kind of looked like a mall with all the people. Machines, trading, weapons, people talking; all enough to keep your mind moving. "Welcome to our new home, Julia." Yuri said, lighting a cigarette. I smiled as I took in everything. New home, new life, ready to fight.


End file.
